Mobile devices have become ubiquitous in day-to-day business and personal life. People use mobile devices, such as cell phones, laptops, tablet devices, and a variety of other devices to manage work schedules, send and receive emails, share media, and generally stay connected to one another. Unfortunately, despite rapid advancement of mobile technologies, file sharing among mobile devices can still be cumbersome. For example, during a presentation a presenter may want to send a document to one or more people listening to the presentation. To send the document, the user may need to stop the lecture, gather email addresses of recipients, and send the document via email (or another electronic communication mechanism). This traditional process of distributing files may be disruptive in lectures, conferences, classrooms, and a variety of other situations. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient and effective mechanism for distributing files among computing devices.